The Lotus blooms in fire
by elizabeth330
Summary: Maya a northern waterbender has always grown up different, the only person who understands her is her grandmother. but when a firebending prince comes to her she must face the changing roads and challenges that lay ahead. set one year before Aang is found
1. Chapter 1 Before it all

**The Lotus blooms in fire**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last Airbender (though I wish I did). But I do own Maya and Shifu.**

…

Chapter One

Before it all

"Time to get up Maya". Grandmother said while shaking me

"Grandma, ten more minutes"! I whined

"Nope, today is a special day today"! She said with a smile.

"You said that yesterday, but it turns out we were just bringing baskets and baskets of water to Yugoda yesterday". I argued

"Child did you forget that you're turning sixteen… TODAY"! She practically yelled in my ear.

"Meh… there's always next year but now I want to sleep". I said as I pulled the covers over my head.

I heard a sigh, I smiled to myself knowing I had won; I drifted back off to sleep in a lovely dream. The next thing I knew I was woken up forcefully. I was drenched head to toe in ice cold water.

"GRANDMA"! I yelled.

"You had your chance to wake up, look where your stubbornness has led you". My Grandma chuckled.

"OK, OK I'm up now happy"? I said.

"Very"! She exclaimed

As she walked out of m room I smiled and shook my head little did I know what was to happen in only a few mere hours. If only I knew that it was going to change my life forever.

Authors Note: OK so if you're confused just leave your questions in the review box. Also sorry that the chapter is short I'm new this so yeah… Flames are accepted I'm not afraid of you haters so give me your best shot. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Bye …


	2. Chapter 2 Explaining Myself

**The Lotus blooms in fire**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last Airbender (though I wish I did). But I do own Maya and Shifu.**

…

Chapter 2

Explaining myself

I was born right here in this hut my grandmother would tell me, the thought of that just makes me shiver. Don't ask why it's complicated. Anyways my mother had died in childbirth and it was said that my father ran off the day he found out my other was with child. I've asked all around whom my father was but people just turn their heads or walk away while whispering. It bugged me for along time to tell you the truth, seeing kids with they're families complete often made me jealous. But my grandmother told me that jealousy leads to hate and hate leads to destruction. She told me that when I was ten, and I knew that she was right.

Even though grandmother may not know what day it is most of the time she still pretty wise. But she did however remember the day I had first waterbended successfully. Though it was forbidden for a female to waterbend here my grandmother had still taught me. She has been rebellious that way since she was a teenager, she was taught by my grandfather. I have almost been caught on several occasions by Master Pakku and the Chief himself.

Yue, though had caught me before… yes the chief beautiful white haired daughter had caught me. She was quite fascinated though, she promised to keep my secret as long as she could watch me practice every chance she got. This has been going on since we were eleven years old, saying that were friends is an understatement. We were the inseperatable best friends. But I haven't seen her around lately… who could blame her she's a freaking princess!

Anyways that's pretty much the only people I know out of the whole city. Let explain what I look like now. My skin tone is two shades lighter than the traditional watertribe person. My hair is down to my lower waist and is a jet black which adds to my standing out in he crowd. My eyes are the shade blue of the ocean but have an amber ring around my pupil. Also I wear spring type clothes in frostbite condition weather it just doesn't seem to bother me as much as it would another person.

I usually wear fighting type clothes opposed to the dresses hat other girls seem to wear. So as you can tell I'm pretty different from the rest of the village. I just wish that my life would be more exciting and adventurous. How would you feel if you were kept inside an icy fortress with nothing to look at but water, ice, and snow?

Authors Note: Next Chapter is going to mainly focus on her birthday and Zuko's arrival to the North Pole. REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3 Birthday Flop

**The Lotus blooms in fire**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last Airbender (though I wish I did). But I do own Maya and Shifu.**

…

**Chapter 3**

**Birthday F****lop**

**It was just a few minutes past six when I had finished my daily chores, now came the hard part... making myself look presentable for my "special" day. Blah! I hate getting all girly and crap it makes me feel vulnerable a****nd in****capable of protecting myself, I prefer dr****essing like a boy and not have to worry about tripping over a dress as I fight. Anyways I'm sort of getting off topic... I walked into my room thinking that I should wear a dress. But when I got there I found that all of my everyday clothes had been taken out of my closet and replace with one over fancy purple dress. _It looks like I didn't have a choice to begin with._ I peeled off my clothes and threw the dress on over my head, next was the hard part... dealing with my hair. **

** After several minutes of painful brushing (because my hair got tangled while running through the city) I had finally managed to put it up in a simple bun. To add elegance I went out into the backyard and picked some snow flowers (AN: Very rare her grandmother knows how to grow flowers in snow!) I separated them into a fashion around the side of the bun. I decided that I looked girly enough and that I didn't need makeup. There was no freaken way that I was wearing some overly fashioned shoes either. I am settling on my boots thank you very much, and the dress is long enough to where my grandmother can't see them. The final touch was my mothers red earrings, I was already and outcast so I had nothing to lose, in my opinion though the red made my eyes pop and the amber in them showed up more clearly.**

**I was ready in what felt like forever, as I walked out I could see that my grandmother had been waiting for me.**

**"Maya... is that really you"? My grandmother said as she rubbed her eyes.**

**"Grandma, who else lives here besides me... of coarse its me". I said with a roll of the eyes.**

**"Don't you sass me girly"! she said with a smirk.**

** 'What! I'm not girly"! I almost yelled as I walked towards the door that led to the front room. **

**"Maya, wait"! The old woman had said while trying to tackle me.**

**"What"? I asked.**

**"There is a young handsome man out there who is to be your escort... his name is Shifu". She stated.**

**I had to keep myself from snorting... I men SHIFU come on that's a horrible name for somebody.**

**"Ok,fine but if he tries anything I swear I will waterbend an icicle up his... MAYA SHAME ON YOU! My grandmother interrupted me.**

** "What I was just going to say a... MAYA THIS IS THE END OF THIS DISCUSSION NOW INTO THE FRONT ROOM YOU GO".**

**"Oh alright". I said while dropping the subject.**

**I walked into the front room only to be greeted by *giggle* Shifu. "Ah, this must be Miss Maya, the lovely lady of the night"!**

**_Miss?_**

**She seems to have taken a liking to my charming good looks and tone muscles". He said while flexing. My only thoughts were _Oh my god he's a freaken douch bag. _I shot my grandmother a look that said _Really!_ she must have gotten it because she just shrugged her shoulder and said that we should start walking to the party.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>One hour later<em>**

**Uhg! this party sucks ass! I hate it because there nobody interesting (except Yue of coarse) and Shifu has been stalking me through out the whole party! I just kept ignoring him until everyone formed a circle around us and that he was holding a... betrothal necklace. One word to describe the necklace UNCREATIVE! it was just a piece of blue jade on a ribbon and there was no way I was going to marry this guy.**

** Apparently he had been growing impatient with me and my stunned silence...**

**"WELL"! He shouted.**

**I cleared my throat and said in calm manner...**

**"HELL TO NO, I'D MUCH RATHER MARRY A PIG... OH WAIT THAT JUST BRINGS ME BACK TO YOU"! I shouted.**

**That set him over the edge because the next thing I knew was that he had slapped my face... Bastard!**

**" I WASN'T GIVING YOU A CHOICE YOU WILL MARRY ME OR YOU WILL MARRY ME YOU LITTLE BITCH"! **

**All of the sudden I felt this rush of fury and rage as my vision began to cloud. I swung my arms out at him and felt this heat shot out of it.**

**I heard a high pitch scream and gasps from the crowed... Uh oh... I'm in deep shit now.**

**Authors Note: I promise you that Zuko will be in the next chapter but for now REVIEW!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4 WTF

**The Lotus blooms in fire**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last Airbender (though I wish I did). But I do own Maya and Shifu.**

…

**Chapter 3**

**WTF**

**There was a distinct murmur with in the crowd, the chief had come forth and examined me carefully before speaking.**

**" what the hell just happened"? he questioned.**

**"Chief Arnook i have known many years of my ability to bend two elements, but i assure you i am no traitor...or avatar". I replied while bowing.**

**"LIES, THIS LITTLE BITCH ATTACKED ME"! Shifu shouted.**

**" HEY ASSHOLE DO US A FAVOR AND QUIT YOUR BITCHING OVER THERE"! I shouted back.**

**out of the corner of my eye i thought i saw Yue giggle.**

**"Shifu in all respect you were the one to slap her first so there is no charge against her". He said.**

**"WHAT THATS BULLSHIT I..."I didn't let him finish because I sent a water whip to his head knocking him out.**

**Everybody gave me looks and glares... the glares were mostly from his family.**

**"What he was getting on my nerves"! I exclaimed crossing my arms.**

**"Maya I think it is best if you go and wait in the hut until I return". **

**"Whatever".Was all I said.**

* * *

><p><strong>Zuko's P.O.V<strong>

**The northern water tribe was all but two days away, since I could not find the avatar in the air temples it most likely he was hiding out in the water tribes. If I was wrong I would be hell of pissed.**

**Authors Note: I know its short but when it comes to this story I have really bad writers block so yeah be on the look out also review please!**


End file.
